barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Just Imagine / Barney's Everyone is Special (Standard Version)
2005 for 2010 Opening Previews * Lions Gate Entertainment FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Lions Gate Entertainment Logo (2005-2013) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 64 * Part 1: Barney's Just Imagine Intro * Part 2: BJI - Chapter 1 * Part 3: The Wheels on the Truck (2005 Version) * Part 4: BJI - Chapter 2 * Part 5: I Can Be Anything (2005 Version) * Part 6: BJI - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Protect Our Earth (2005 Version) * Part 8: BJI - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Make Way for the Truck (2005 Version) * Part 10: BJI - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Bumping Up and Down (2005 Version) * Part 12: BJI - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Old MacDonald Had a Farm (2005 Version) * Part 14: BJI - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Look Both Ways (2005 Version) * Part 16: BJI - Chapter 8 * Part 17: Here Comes the Firetruck (2005 Version) * Part 18: BJI - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Shapes (2005 Version) * Part 20: BJI - Chapter 10 * Part 21: The Construction Song (2005 Version) * Part 22: BJI - Chapter 11 * Part 23: The Bear Went Over the Mountain (2005 Version) * Part 24: BJI - Chapter 12 * Part 25: The More We Work Together (2005 Version) * Part 26: BJI - Chapter 13 * Part 27: I'm a Builder (2005 Version) * Part 28: BJI - Chapter 14 * Part 29: Clean Up (2005 Version) * Part 30: BJI - Chapter 15 * Part 31: Castles So High (2005 Version) * Part 32: BJI - Chapter 16 * Part 33: I Love You (2005 Version) * Part 34: BJI - Chapter 17 * Part 35: Barney's Just Imagine Credits * Part 36: Barney's Everyone is Special Intro * Part 37: BEIS - Chapter 1 * Part 38: When You Have a Ball (2005 Version) * Part 39: BEIS - Chapter 2 * Part 40: By Myself (2005 Version) * Part 41: BEIS - Chapter 3 * Part 42: Have a Snack (2005 Version) * Part 43: BEIS - Chapter 4 * Part 44: Mac and Cheese (2005 Version) * Part 45: BEIS - Chapter 5 * Part 46: It's Nice Just to Be Me (2005 Version) * Part 47: BEIS - Chapter 6 * Part 48: Everyone is Special (2005 Version) * Part 49: BEIS - Chapter 7 * Part 50: Growing (2005 Version) * Part 51: BEIS - Chapter 8 * Part 52: Indoor Outdoor Voices (2005 Version) * Part 53: BEIS - Chapter 9 * Part 54: Are You Sleeping (2005 Version) * Part 55: BEIS - Chapter 10 * Part 56: Shapes (2005 Version) * Part 57: BEIS - Chapter 11 * Part 58: I'm a Happy Helper (2005 Version) * Part 59: BEIS - Chapter 12 * Part 60: Me and My Family (2005 Version) * Part 61: BEIS - Chapter 13 * Part 62: I Love You (2005 Version) * Part 63: Barney's Everyone is Special Credits * Part 64 and Final Part: Four Closing Logos Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Lions Gate Entertainment Logo (2005-2013) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) Episodes * Just Imagine (Home Video) * Everyone Is Special (Home Video)